thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Annie and Clarabel
'Annie and Clarabel '''are Thomas' coaches. Bio Annie and Clarabel were given to Thomas after he saved James from a nasty accident. They have had many adventures with Thomas, including losing their Guard, getting stuck in the snow, racing Bertie, and becoming runaways. Persona Annie and Clarabel are respectful to all of the engines, but most of all Gordon and Thomas. They are Thomas' best friends and are quick to rebuke him when he gets troublesome. Annie and Clarabel are best friends, but like all friends, sometimes they fall out. Livery They are painted in an orange-brown livery with their names written in white on their sides. They were refurbished in the fifth season. Appearances Adventures on Rails *Season 10 - Thomas' Snow Rescue (''non-speaking roles) and New Year Problems (Clarabel does not speak). *Season 11 - Toby the Tram Engine (Annie does not speak; Clarabel camoes) and Nix the Loaned Engine (cameos). *Season 13 - Enterprising Engines Part 2 (non-speaking roles). *Season 14 - Gordon Takes a Tumble (cameos) and Ghost Train (non-speaking roles) *Season 15 - Thomas' Christmas Party (do not speak) and The Fireworks Display *Season 16 - Thomas and the Great Railway Show Part 1 (cameo) ''and Faithful Coaches *Season 17 - Sir Topham Hatt's New Car, The Three Little Engines Part 1 ''(do not speak), The Football Special (cameo), Best Dressed Engine (cameo) and Three Cheers for Thomas! (cameo). *Season 18 - Thomas and the Hurricane, Percy's Big Mistake *Season 19 - Flying Objects (Clarabel does not speak) *Season 20 - Percy and the Storm (cameos) and Diesel Dream (speak in dream sequence only). Shorts: *The Legend of the Ghost Train *The End of the North Western Railway *The Escape Plan (cameos) *The Hurricane *Thomas and the Avalanche *Thomas, the Really Useful Engine *James and the Fat Controller (not named; do not speak) *Very Famous Engines *That's What Friends Are for *Work and Play Other: * The Legend of the Gold Train Sodor Adventures *Season 1 - Races, Where's BoCo? (do not speak), Thomas' Special Coach (cameo), and Oldies But Goldies (do not speak) *Season 2 - Runaway Coaches, Hiro and the Express, Independence (do not speak), and Bluebells Forever (cameo) *Season 3 - Old Slow Coach (do not speak), Bertie and the Fog, and Cold Chaos (do not speak) * Season 4 - Thomas and Algy, Flora and the Troublesome Coach (do not speak), The Runaway Koby (cameo), Polar Opposites (do not speak), The Wrong Sort of Coal, and George Strikes Again * Season 5 - Sodor Snowstorm, Nigel, Culdee and the Enthusiasts (cameo), and Stanley's Branch Line * Season 6 - The New Diesel Fuel, Percy and the Grass Snakes (cameo), James Pulls the Royal Train, and Edward and the Express Specials: * Thomas and Percy * Gordon and Spencer: An LNER Rivalry * Thomas and the Ghost Engine * The Curse of the Flying Kipper The Many Adventures on the Island of Sodor * Season 1 - A Bad Day for James (cameo), Duncan in Love (cameo), The "Special" Visitors, One of the Family (cameo), Bertie Rides the Rails, A Friend in Ferdinand (do not speak), Terence, Max and Monty, and Franklin the Forklift (mentioned) * Season 2 - BoCo’s Boxcab Bother (cameo), Rosie Takes Over, Daisy Does it All (cameo), Arthur's New Route (cameo), and Second Rate Engines (cameo) Specials: * Thomas' Wonderful Life Sudrian Stories * Season 1 - Thunder Strikes (cameo) * Season 2 - Two Old Men (cameo) and James and Daisy (cameo) Gallery Annie DowntheMine3.png Daisy(episode)17.png Percy'sPromise26.png ThomasandtheSpecialLetter60.png SirTophamHatt'sHoliday74.png ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad699.png Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak28.png Emily'sNewCoaches27.png|Annie with Clarabel ThomasAndTheCircus26.png ThomasandtheRainbow73.png|Annie with Thomas and Harvey SeeingtheSights56.png ThomasinTrouble(Season11)71.png TheGreatDiscovery194.png|Stanley pulling Annie and Clarabel BestFriends52.png|Annie with Thomas TimeForaStory74.png|Annie in CGI ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor24.png BlueMountainMystery70.png KingoftheRailway57.png Thomas'Shortcut11.png TaleOfTheBrave348.png NotSoSlowCoaches129.png TheAdventureBegins598.png Who'sGeoffrey_44.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure949.png|Annie with Sir Topham Hatt TheRailcarandtheCoaches102.png TheGreatRace136.png TheGreatRace180.png|Annie in her streamlined livery JourneyBeyondSodor214.png TheBigFreeze153.png BigWorld!BigAdventures!107.png CountingonNia90.png FreetheRoads56.png Clarabel Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow32.png ThomasAndTrevor32.png Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay15.png|Clarabel with Annie HenryandtheElephant1.png|Thomas with Annie and Clarabel SirTophamHatt'sHoliday75.png ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad682.png TheFogman4.png Emily'sNewCoaches28.png Emily'sAdventure51.png ThomasandtheToyShop45.png ThomasandtheJetPlane29.png ThomasinTrouble(Season11)28.png TheGreatDiscovery194.png|Stanley pulling Annie and Clarabel ThomasAndTheBillboard5.png DoubleTrouble53.png|Clarabel in CGI BlueMountainMystery73.png ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor41.png KingoftheRailway56.png NoSnowforThomas60.png TaleOfTheBrave350.png NotSoSlowCoaches130.png TheAdventureBegins599.png LostProperty91.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure301.png TheRailcarandtheCoaches50.png TheGreatRace8.png TheGreatRace184.png|Clarabel in her streamlined livery JourneyBeyondSodor215.png UnscheduledStops65.png BigWorld!BigAdventures!80.png CountingonNia67.png FreetheRoads57.png Category:Characters Category:Coaches Category:Rolling Stock Category:Female Engines Category:North Western Railway Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Sodor Adventures Category:The Many Adventures on the Island of Sodor Category:The Adventures on Sodor Category:Sudrian Stories